Ikaika
by InvisibleRainX
Summary: Angst, Whumpage, Drama, Bromance, action and comedy. Everything seems simple, a more relaxed day before things start to fade to darkness and turn into blood for the Five 0 team, Things become deadly. R&R's are loved and appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Ordinary Day

"I think that's the best attempt"

Chin finished, exhaling deeply as his gaze fell from the large advanced technology before him to Kono's slight nod. Danny agreed, clearing his throat. He looked around for a second before nodding to Chin... he began to mumble as his gaze sat upon Steve entering the room. Swaying his head in anger, Danny grumbled...

"Or not..."

Kono and Chin cocked an eyebrow at Danny and smirked as Steve walked in and instantly asked what their plan was...

"Everything set?"

Steve asked before he noticed the sheer annoyed look striking Danny's face...

"No... because you're about to change it... wait for it!"

Danny threw his arms about, frustrated.

Steve smirked and giggled as he watched Danny get so frustrated. He awaited him to start yelling at him any moment now...

"there's going to be guns and grenades involved... Driving _my _car through a wall...Which one is it, Steve?"

Irritated by his own choice of words, Danny ended his burst of aggression with a long sigh. His hand on his hip, leaning forwards pointing at Steve. Waiting and almost begging for an answer. Kono and Chin stood back and watched the scene unfold before them. Snickering and whispering away to one another. Like two school girls in the middle of a maths class...

"I don't know Danno, which one you like best?"

Steve shook his head an shrugged his shoulders, wearing a very large grin. Watching Danny as he grunted and shook his head back at Steve and looking to Kono and Chin for some sort of backup in his words. Chin smiled and started for the door with Kono who kept her eyes from catching Danny's gaze.

Steve shrugged his shoulder's once more before tilting his head to the side...

"Come on, Danno.. we've got people to take down"

Giggling at his own choice of words, Steve spun around and headed out the door. Walking beside Kono and Chin as they slowly made their way down the large hall way.

"Take down? You gonna blow 'em up Steve?"

Danny shouted out down the hall. He then realised he was the last and the only one left in the room. Clearing his throat, running his fingers through his blonde hair. Smoothing and slicking it back. Taking a deep breath in. Danny slowly made his way through and out the building... ready for a long daunting day...

_**Author's Note:**_

_First Hawaii Five 0 fic..._

_Just something I came up with, was a drabble at first but my mind wouldn't let the thoughts and ideas leave my mind... so we'll see where this goes if it's liked and interesting to any of you! Please R&R, they are very much loved and appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2  Dreaming

Chapter 2 – Dreaming

"Was it me, or... was this a little too easy?"

Danny squinted and raised an eyebrow, pinching his fingers. He watched as Steve cuffed their fugitive and roughly pushed him towards the police vehicle near by. Steve stopped in his tracks and turned to face Danny, a smile crossed his lips. Nodding.

"You haven't worked with me long enough yet.."

shooting Danny a cocky smirk, Danny shook his head and kicked the air before him. Indicating that he wanted to kick Steve in the ankles for his little remark. Chin smiled and enjoyed the little show before him as Steve placed the fugitive in the vehicle.

"Case closed, Boss"

Chin nodded and smiled, patting Steve and Danny on the shoulder. Content and ready to head home. Danny rubbed his hands together slowly and sighed deeply. Everything seemed too easy, so simple and predictable. He started to question everything that had lead to their captive. Steve watched Danny as his face was painted in confusion and thought.

"Danny, stop thinking and go home.. we're done"

Shrugging his shoulder, Steve shook his head and gave Danny a reassuring smile. Insisting his partner head home and embrace the quick and stress-less day. Danny dropped his shoulders and listened, nodding. Danny smiled and gave Steve a quick stare...

"you want a ride home? or..."

He asked before Steve started to open the driver door to his car..

"I'm driving"

Steve grinned and jumped in before Danny could blink or even mutter...He knew he wouldn't win, shrugging his shoulders, Danny shook his head and let him get away with it, again...

..

"So.. you don't think that case was a little too easy?"

Throwing his hands in the air, frantically trying to place pieces together. Ignoring the fact that it was done and dealt with, for some reason Danny just couldn't let it slide that it was that simple.

"Danny, why is it so hard for you to believe?"

His eyes darted from the road to see Danny's face, once again lost in thought. Steve questioned him as Danny voiced his own thoughts. Shaking his head, Steve glued his eyes to the road...

"I.. it just seemed too easy, Steve.. OK?"

Shrugging his shoulders, throwing his hands down to his lap. Pouting. Danny gave in with a large sigh. Steve's lips curved, he couldn't help but smile as he could see just how much it was bothering him...

"Like I said, get use to it.. you work for me now, you have done for more than a year"

Steve grinned again, his face light up. Danny shook his head and smiled..

"Ha, yeah yeah... I heard you the first time"

"_Got what you need?"_

"_I have everything I need, all except the leverage"_

"_Then get on with it... Don't waste my time"_

"_I have the arrangements in place.. just need the target"_

"_what do you mean, you don't have your target locked down?"_

"_What I mean, Sir.. is that I just need the perfect opportunity to lock down the target"_

"_I know what you meant... you're suppose to know when and where, Now!"_

"_I do..."_

"_Then get on with it, you moron!...I asked you to abduct Danny Williams... So, Do it"_

"_Oh I will, I'm just more creative..."_

"_Creative? I think the word you're looking for is... Psychotic"_

"Steve, can you do me a huge favour?"

Danny cleared his throat and begged, even before he heard Steve's response. He listened carefully for his reply. Staring at his own feet, he was in a hurry...

"Yeah, what's up?"

Steve answered, his tone calm and collected. Smooth and almost soothing. Giving Danny that hint of relief that the favour would be in good hands. He licked his lips and smiled..  
>"I need you.. to take care of Gracie for the day... I have something I need to take care of... and I 'm suppose to be there in like.. half hour.. and I should be on my way to pick her up... can you do that for me, brother?"<p>

Danny ran his fingers through his blond hair, desperate to hear Steve say "yes"... He was in a mess, in the middle of something. He needed to take care of it now, he needed someone he trusted to take his little girl for the day... He depended on Steve, right then and there.. Steve knew, he could hear his voice shake, he was frantic. Steve smiled and chuckled...

"Of course I can... i'll head over there now... let me know when you're done with your little secret thing, will you?"

Danny felt his body loosen, eased. He sighed deeply and grabbed his jacket and dashed out of his apartment.

"Thanks,... you are a life saver... Love you, man! I'll let you know. I gotta go! Have fun... she's in a phase where she's real cuddly too! You'll love it!"

Hanging up, Danny shoved his phone in his pocket and slid into the driver seat and moved quickly...

…

"Grace, baby"

Danny shouted as he called her, on his way to his 'secret' destination. Practically zooming through the busy streets of Honolulu.

"Hey Danno! You're late... where are you?"

Dropping his head for a second, wishing he didn't have to miss out on a fun and eventful evening with his daughter. He hated having to tell her the heartbreaking news.

"Hunny, I won't be picking you up.. I have something important to do... Uncle Steve will be taking you out today but I'll see you tonight, ok?"

He blurted, unsure if his wording was right, if it made any sense. He barely took a breath...

"Ok... Promise?"

She replied, Danny could tell she was disappointed but she put on a brave face and put on her best quirky and high voice, her best to show she was Ok with it... yet, she'd miss him.

"Promise, baby. I'll see you tonight.. Make sure you have fun with uncle Steve"

….

_**Author's Note:**_

_This might seem very rusty and crap, apologies. This is getting somewhere, trust me! Just building up to it... Please let me know what you think and what you like etc. your reviews are always helpful and insightful. Thank you to those who have faved, alerted and reviewed. Means a lot. _


	3. Chapter 3 – Repeat Offender

Chapter 3 – Repeat Offender

"Do you know where Danny is headed, Steve?"

Chin asked as he stood with Kono at the front of the Five – O headquarters. He asked with curiosity mixed with a hint of concern as he had just received the call from Danny, stating he had to do something. He could hear the sheer rush and panic in Danny's voice, it alerted him.. Although; Danny assured him everything was more than fine..

"I'm sure it's nothing, after all... it's Danny... I'll be with Grace for the day... you and Kono should just... I don't know,..what cousin's do with their spare time?"

raising an eyebrow, Steve shrugged his left shoulder and focused on the road ahead. Almost at Rachel's place. Hearing Chin chuckle at his Cousin remark, hanging up. Chin sighed deeply and started for his Harley...

"Up for a surf?.. it is a lovely morning!"

Turning to see Kono beam as he asked, She smiled and hoped on with Chin.

"Did you have to ask?"

…..

Grace sat at the steps on the front porch, her eyes fixed on her cell phone. Flicking through her contacts, there were four of them. Looking to see her pink hello kitty backpack beside her. She looked at it for a moment before taking a quick glimpse at her watch... Highlighting "Danno" on her cell. Biting her lower lip, she sighed deeply and looked up. Seeing Steve closing in, slowly making his way to the front bay of the driveway.

Stepping out, Steve made his way towards Grace with a warm smile. He could see the mere upset and disappointed look written all over her face. She didn't move, placing her cell into her backpack. Grace looked up and gave Steve a very cute and large grin... Her beautiful dark brown eyes locked with his hazel eyes for a moment..

"Hey Kiddo"

He came in and gave her a playful punch in the arm. Grace giggled and wriggled. Blushing, she jumped up and put her backpack on.

"Where are we going?"

She asked instantly. That was something Steve hadn't thought about yet. Rubbing the back of his head, Steve gave her an embarrassed look...

"I... I don't know, was there somewhere you want to go?"

He asked gently, his mind started to attack him. Remembering Danny as he stated Grace was in a particular phase, there were no hugs for him. He couldn't help but smile, Danny thought it was a phase, but really; it was just the fact she loved her father.

"i'll tell you what... we can go get something to eat, then we can think of what we can do.. sound good?"

Kneeling down before her, meeting her eye level. Grace smiled and nodded. Leaning in, she gave Steve a cuddle and stayed there.

"I'm glad you're here, Uncle Steve"

She whispered, it was a sweet moment. Steve went to break away from the precious embrace before Grace clanged tightly onto his black shirt. She suddenly froze...

Turning to see her face, her eyes wide open. He asked her carefully, asked her what was wrong, if she was alright. Receiving no response, not even a blink. Steve looked over his shoulder to see two men dressed in black appear behind him. As Steve reacted, Grace let go and stood closely behind him. Her eyes narrowed on the two men, their faces hidden behind large black sunglasses. Their hands together in front of them. Their legs loosely apart. A stance. Steve recognised their body language and tensed up, his eyes became sharp. Ready for an attack.

"Gentlemen..."

Steve roughly started...

"we just want the girl... walk away and nobody gets hurt"

Disgusted by the man's poor choice of words, Steve was speechless. Guarding Grace, he kept his arm out, shielding her. Keeping her safe behind him.

"I'm not going anywhere..."

As Steve made his raw statement, the spokesmen launched and started for Grace. Despite Steve's steady argument...

As he lunged forwards, Steve blocked him and knocked him hard in the chin, elbowing him in the ribs. Steve threw a punch to the man's face, hard. However; the other attacker started and tried to restrain Steve, only to fall flat on his buttocks as Steve spun his leg back, tripping him in his tracks. Landing hard, Grunting. He growled loud enough to have three other men dash out from their black SUV's. As Steve looked up to see the men coming in fast, he turned to see Grace..

"Go inside and lock the door... Hide!"

Grace nodded quickly and instantly spun around and headed inside as fast as she could. Holding in her fear, her tears...

Turning to have the three men inches away from him, Steve managed to uppercut one of them, knocking them out. Slamming to the ground, they lay lifeless. Steve moved to the left before one snuck up behind him, forcing him into a headlock. The two who were unharmed moved for Steve. Steve tried his best to free himself before the other two closed in. As the tallest approached, Steve kicked him hard in the neck. Snapping his head back, The giraffe growled and whipped his pistol out, colliding it with Steve's forehead. Stepping back, he smiled as Steve appeared to be unconscious. Letting go, he let Steve fall and hit the ground. Careless. He instantly speed dialled a number...

Steve was aware, he was conscious. He listened intensely before an opportunity was laid right before him...

"Take him with us"

The man shouted out to the others as he stepped over Steve and watched the men start for the house...

Rising from the ground, Steve leaped up behind the man making the call, his hands held his head and chin, twisting his head up and to the left. Instantly cracking and breaking it. The loud snap is heard by the two men approaching the house...

As Steve started for them, his body suddenly stopped. Jerking from the shock. He was struck with a taser at close range, striking him at the side of the neck...The surges bolted through his body, causing him to lose control of his own body. Steve fell to the ground, hard. Falling unconscious...

Hearing sounds outside, Grace slowly made her way out from her hiding place within her parent's room. Listening carefully, she could only hear Steve's voice. Her heart pounded, she felt safe. Her mind created the images of everything being OK, that she was safe... Rushing out and down the stairs...

"Come with us, we won't hurt you... we'll take you to Danno"

One of the men carefully and cautiously tried to calm her, trick her. Stopping her, they stood near the base of the stairs. Grace started to step backwards up the stairs... biting her lower lip, her eyes darted around the room. She could swear she heard Steve...

"Where is Uncle Steve?"

She nervously asked, she kept a brave face. As the man came closer, Grace panicked and spun around, attempting to dash up the stairs. Her feet stumbled as her body shook violently from the fear. The man grabbed her roughly and pulled her down the stairs, dragging her. His hand over her mouth, pulling her down. He made sure he had a tight grip on the girl as he moved her towards the door. Her eyes sat upon the men violently pulling Steve up from the ground, grabbing the back of his shirts and yanking him up by the neck. Her eyes narrowed the blood that escaped the wound on his forehead..

Gasping, she began to sob..

"Uncle Steve?.."

She managed to let out before a bag is placed over her head... She was in darkness...

"_How the hell did you head in there with six men, only to have 3 and a half of you return?"_

"_Sir, we weren't given a warning about Danny's partner, McGarrett...we had no idea he would be there, let alone kick our ass"_

"_Whatever... we have what we want.. Let's have fun"_

_**Author's Note:**_

_Wow, wasn't expecting many reads or any reviews! Thanks guys! Hope this is staying interesting for you all. Please let me know! :)_


	4. Chapter 4 – A Warm Place

Chapter 4 – A Warm Place

Damaging strikes are heard, echoing through the dark room. The smell of blood thickening and flowing through the air. Tainted walls, spattered with the thick crimson liquid. Blind, but listening so clearly. Her eyes closed so tightly, her hands covering her ears, trying so desperately to block out the haunting smacks and cracks. In darkness, she was lost and alone. Tears dropped and fell down her small delicate cheeks. Terrified. Trying so hard to scream, her throat too dry to gasp a single word. All she could fell was the fear that crawled so endlessly inside her, causing her to shake. Her mind played the events over and over, like a broken record. It haunted her. Her mind played and toyed with her. She tried her best to be brave, brave like her Daddy... But she struggled so hard to keep herself together...

Even with the lights out, the window's covered. She still closed her eyes so tightly, afraid she'd get a simple glimpse of what was happening. She wanted so much to cry out, scream...

The lights flickered and switched on ever so suddenly, a door was suddenly swung and forced open. Giving her more light source. Grace jumped from the striking force of the light attacking her eyes. As she opened her stinging eyes, She gasped as she faintly could see the silhouette of someone coming for her... Flinching, her eyes started to come into focus. A few blinks later, she soon realised it was Uncle Steve. His hands reached out and held her tightly, close to him. Her ears buzzed, she was afraid to listen..

Steve held Grace, his back shielded her. He screamed at the incoming men, charging for him and Grace...

Grace narrowed her eyes on Steve. Closely and intensely, she watched him. She kept her focus on him; someone she loved and someone she knew, someone she felt safe with..

"She stays with me..."

Holding his hand out, to a halt. Keeping them trapped in their tracks. Steve furiously screamed at them. Insisting Grace was to never leave his sight...

"You don't listen do you?"

One of the four men growled. His hands in fists. He wanted to lash out and rip him from Grace. Roughly pushed aside, a Tall one eyed man stepped in and smiled at Steve and Grace. His left eye covered with a black leather eye-patch. The devious and smug look only made Steve more aggressive... As the other men moved aside and let him in. His hand stroking his goatee as he assessed the situation, he looked at it from a different point of view. Rather than beat the living shit out of Steve, he was more creative and smart about it. Listening to Steve...

"Alright...You stay with her, we won't harm her.. unless you and or Danny piss us off, got it?"

He firmly stated. His eyes locked with Steve's...

"No, I don't get it. It doesn't matter what you do.. you're not getting your hands on her..."

Playing his game, Steve stared at him and showed just how serious he was. The leader's eye focused on Steve's bruises and cuts. He had already gone through a deadly ordeal.. Nothing was going to stop him from protecting Grace. He could clearly see the determination and devotion he had to keep her safe.. The plan couldn't get any more perfect than this. If he was so protective of this young girl, just how close was he to her father. Perfect leverage all around. Not only did they hold his daughter, but his best friend? Partner in their words. Again, this was perfect.

His hands together before him, he bit his lower lip and sighed deeply. Studying Steve. He then cracked a small smile and nodded.

"we'll see"

grunting, he looked to his men then back to Steve.

"Give me your phone..."

He ordered, his voice low and steady. His eyes pierced into Steve. A deadly stare, he waited for the SEAL to obey his command.

Steve retrieved his cell from his left pocket and passed it over to the leader, never leaving Grace. As the leader held his phone, Grace made a slight whimper...

Steve turned to Grace and lightly cupped his hand on her face, wiping the tears from her face...

"It's Ok, Grace... I won't let them hurt you..."

She gave Steve a small smile, trying her best to stay brave. Strong. She couldn't help but squint as her eyes narrowed on the dry blood that trailed down the side of his face.

"Are you ok, Uncle Steve?"  
>Her eyes filled with fear and concern. Biting her lower lip. She was shocked she could get her words out. Begging to ask, She managed to let the words slip from her trembling lips.<p>

"Me? I'm fine! It's just a scratch.."

Steve smiled brightly and shrugged a shoulder. Showing her as best as he could. Displaying to her just how fine he was, nothing was bothering him. Even with the wound stinging and throbbing. Steve never let the pain show. He did whatever he could to make her feel safe.

"It looks bad"

She replied, her eyes still looking at the wound. Steve caught her attention, her eyes darted to look at him, look through his eyes. His eyes so alert, so intense and determined.

"Hey.. Look at me, Grace. I'm fine... you'll be fine, just stay with me"

She nodded slowly at his words of encouragement. Her mind started to go back to How they would speak of her Father. It alarmed her...

"Why do they want Danno?"

As she asked, Steve looked to see the leader staring down at him. His eyebrow raised, as if he was waiting for him. He wasn't sure what was happening, nor why it was happening. He sure as hell was going to find out.

"Read what is on this piece of paper... call Danny"

Throwing the paper wrapped around his cell, Steve managed to catch it before if smashed to the ground before him. His eyes darted to look up at the men. All looking down at him, glaring and waiting..

"Don't try anything stupid"

As Steve held the paper in his hand, he looked up to Grace and watched her for a moment. Licking his dry lips, Steve hesitated for a moment.. He didn't want to do this in front of Grace, but he had no choice...

"Get on with it..."

The leader demanded, his voice hinting aggression. He was clearly impatient.

Steve cleared his throat and balanced himself on one knee. Folding out the paper on his leg, he looked down at it and held the phone to his right ear. Still facing Grace as she held onto his black shirt. Steve could see the slight beam of hope and happiness written on Grace's face... She was unaware of just how ugly this phone call was...

Steve pressed the call button and listened... His eyes never leaving Grace's face.

"McGarrett, How is the day out? How's My Little Monkey!"

Steve swallowed the large limp that started to evolve in his throat. His heart started to pound as he knew just what he had to say, what he had to tell Danny... what was happening. The silence started to alert Danny as he received no reply...

"Steve?"

He asked, starting to get concerned..

"Danny..."

Steve started...

Danny could hear his voice, the low and distressed sound. Before Steve could continue, The leader snatched the phone from Steve's grasp and instantly snarled.

"I've got your little girl and your SEAL, Do not alert your Five-O team... you understand me?"

The words struck Danny immediately. Frozen, his lip quivered for a second. His heart pounded ever so fast within his chest. Brushing his hands through his hair, he could feel the sweat start to fall from him. He panicked.

"Let me speak to Grace..."

Danny managed to let out, feeling the sheer fright and adrenaline rush through his body...

The leader rolled his eyes and handed Grace the phone...

"your Father wants to speak to you"

He grunted. His eyes never leaving Steve's gaze. He was highly aware of the SEAL's capabilities and professional abilities.

"Danno?"

She instantly let out as she placed the phone to her ear, listening ever so closely. Wishing she'd hear his voice..

"Monkey!... are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Danny tried his best to sound normal and collected, sometimes it never worked. Steve could hear the fear and concern rush through the pitch of his voice.

"I'm ok, I'm scared... when are you coming?"

She admitted, she could hear him. It soothed her.. but only for the seconds he would speak...Apart of her felt safe with Steve, although; the other was terrified she'd never see her Danno again.

"Soon, baby... Is Uncle Steve ok?"

He quietly asked, he couldn't promise her anything. He had no idea what these men wanted, what they had on him; if anything. He knew nothing, only that they held captive two things he cared about. He realised that it would have been him if he didn't have to rush off and do his little secret thing. The hatred started to down on him, angry with himself that Steve was caught in the crossfire...Let alone his daughter. He needed to know what this was all about, Now...

"He's bleeding.."

She replied, she watched Steve shake his head. Trying to tell her not to tell him about his condition. As she replied, Steve lowered his head in frustration... Danny rubbed his face, fed up. Being unable to help and do anything at that moment. He knew Steve would be taking the beating.. However; he knew Steve wouldn't go down easily, he was hard as a rock...Although; apart of him started to ache at the matter of him being harmed because of himself.

"Enough talk..."

The leader started for the phone. As he leaned down and reached for it, Steve blocked him and elbowed him in the chin. Forcing him to stumble and fall back. As he fell, Steve grabbed the cell carefully from Grace..

"Danny, Look up a skinhead with a leather eye-patch on his left eye and a goatee.. that's all I've got.."

He quickly stated before he leaped up from the floor and snatched the cell from him as Danny replied..

"That's all you got? Are you serious? You're a SEAL!"

He shouted before he heard the shuffling of the cell and kept quiet. Listening...

He wasn't able to say what he wanted to Grace, devastated. Danny listened carefully until the deep and husky voice started...

"Right, you got your proof that they're alive and well... Now, you do what I tell you and you'll get them back, got it? Remember do not alert your Five -O team..."

He firmly started, keeping his cool. The leader let out his little plan...

"Yeah, Yeah I heard you the first time"

Danny aggressively replied. His head started to pound from the strain of the situation.

"I wouldn't give me that attitude..."

The reply, the sarcasm and sound in Danny's voice struck a nerve. As he insisted he play it safe and not even think about replying in such a manner, He growled and turned to Steve.. Who heard Danny. A smile crossed his lips...

Typical Danny...

Receiving his pistol from his back, he smacked it into the back of Steve's head. Hard. Steve let out of a loud groan as the pistol smacked the back of his head, splitting the skin and ripping through a layer of skin, leaving a deep cut at the back of his head. His hair became darker as the blood started to flow and trail down his head and neck.

Danny listened, his gut almost turned as he heard the pained groan from Steve, the smack of the pistol's butt hitting Steve's skull..It made him shiver...

"Uncle Steve!"

Grace cried out as Steve fell forwards from the impact, his palms and knees keeping him off the ground. Grunting, Steve looked up and gathered himself together, for Grace..

"This isn't a game, Danny. Understand? I want you to Obtain files from 2005-2011 from the Five-O headquarters. Be creative and don't get caught. Call Steve when you've got them... Remember, no tricks... you just heard what will happen.. and I'm not afraid to hurt children"

The last words struck him hard, but the reality struck him harder..

Painted with a smile, Danny replied...

"Not with Steve around, he won't let you touch her... I'll get your stupid files, you leave them alone..."

Danny replied, demanding these men leave them alone. Playing a dangerous game, but he knew; if they really wanted these files.. they'd listen.

"You don't make the orders. Go. I don't want to speak with you till you have these files."

He firmly stated hanging up. Clearing his throat, He through the phone down beside Steve. Turning, he exited the room without a single word. Leaving the four men to watch over them, taking guard outside, occasionally looking in to watch them. However; Their every move watched and recorded with a digital camera hooked up to a tripod, recording everything that happens within the room Steve and Grace were in. For what purpose, no one knew...

"Uncle Steve, are you ok?"

Grace came down to her knees and placed her hand on his back and leaned in, wanting a reply and or anything from him.

"I'm fine Grace.. it's OK"

Steve replied, his eyes took a quick and detailed look around the room. His eyes narrowed on the camera sitting on the tripod. Sitting up, Steve began to wonder just why he and Grace were not restrained. No rope, zip tie or handcuffs. Nothing. What exactly did these men have planned for them and for Danny?

As Steve reached to the back of his head, where the weapon had collided with his skull. Moist and warm, he checked his hand as it was drenched in his own blood. Steve wiped his hand on his black shirt and watched the two men who stared at him from the door frame.

"Will we see Danno soon?"

She asked, her hands now holding her arms as she felt the cold chill brush past her as the door stayed open. Steve could see she was getting cold, instantly taking off his black shirt that covered his plain white T-shirt. Steve put his shirt on Grace and rubbed her arms, keeping her warm. Grace wrapped his shirt around her as it was three times the size of her small pascal blue shirt.

"that better?"  
>He asked, a wide and comforting smile crossed his lips. Grace smiled, nodded and moved in, closely cuddling and curling up into a ball beside Steve, keeping warm and safe.<p>

Steve took a look around to see if there was anything else to keep her warm, there was nothing but the equipment for the camera in the room. The room was empty and dull. The walls faded and scratched. The floor dirty and black from the sand and dirt it's collected. It was a mess...

As Steve held Grace, keeping her warm. One of the men walked in and took a photo of them both. A wide smirk crossed his lips. Hidden behind large black sunglasses. He walked backwards and headed out the room. Confused by what had just happened, Steve kept a close eye on that particular hostile.

The silence was deafening, haunting. His eyes narrowed his phone. Why leave it there with him? The men were nowhere near organised or smart. Retrieving his phone from the floor before him, Steve took a quick glimpse of it before the leader dashed in, grabbing the phone and ending the rush with a crack to Steve's jaw...

Snapping his head to the side, Steve glared at the leader for a second before the leader spat at him...

"You think I'm stupid?"

He hissed at Steve and threw his cell further away from him, playing.

"Yeah, I do. Why leave a working phone with me if you don't want me to call anyone?"

Watching the leader carefully, studying him intensely. Steve moved his body slightly, to shield Grace from any incoming attacks...

"Hmm... Funny... well, we're all waiting on Danny to call, aren't we? He'll be revealed to hear your voice as he calls, rather than mine... I love to torment"

He gave Steve a devious smile before smacking his lips together. Leaning in, he rested his palms on his thigh, balancing himself. His eye looking straight through Steve's...

"This is only the beginning of my torment too, Trust me. I am far more deadlier than you think I am, SEAL..."

He threatened as he pressed the muzzle of his pistol up against Steve's bottom jaw, lifting Steve's face up as he pressed harder...Teasing and taunting...

"This is... just the beginning"

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank you all for the reviews, faves and alerts! :) they mean a lot, I hope this is still interesting for you all! Let me know what you like about it! Thank You! Please R&R! _


	5. Chapter 5  A Change

Chapter 5 – A Change

Sitting in his car, staring at the steering wheel. His hands tightly flexed and gripped at the wheel. Filled with nothing but anger and frustration. Confusion and hesitation attacked him; uncertain and unsure on what to do. Running his fingers through his blonde hair, Danny then hit the steering wheel three times out of rage. He was unable to do anything; He was ordered to do something, but he had to be stealthy about it. The fact that they held his pride and joy, his daughter made his blood boil intensely within his veins. He would tell himself over and over that Steve would protect her, keep her from harms way...Reminding himself and forcing himself to believe that she will be unharmed...The voice at the back of his head said otherwise, whispering and taunting him; it expressed so quietly that Steve wasn't fit enough to keep her safe, his life was at sake...

The thoughts that rushed and spun through his mind made him scream out of anger. Small and light tears fell from his blue eyes, his hands in a fist. Leaning against the steering wheel, Danny gathered himself together and started to think...His mind was racing..

As he thought deeper into the situation; it hit him...

"... The Five -O headquarters wasn't around back then..."

Puzzling the broken pieces together, he spoke aloud. Shaking his head, confused and irritated as he realised that the man had ordered him to find something that never existed.. Why didn't he think of this before? His mind was far too focused on hearing Grace and assuring she was well and unharmed.

Rubbing his face, Hesitation splashed all over his face. Afraid of what was to come, what their motive was... Their goal. It clearly had something to do with him. However; he had no idea what it could be... Why did he have to go elsewhere this morning, what was more important than taking his darling daughter out for the weekend... Something he hid from the Five -O headquarters... specially, Steve. He had been busy with this, so deep into this.. He had to keep it from them... Since he and Steve had gotten so close, he was like a brother to him. He loved him; clearly they had ways of showing it …. There was no way he was to tell Steve ...to let him know of his betrayal. If you would call it that, to Danny, it felt like betrayal and defeat. It was how it would play in his very mind; Steve wouldn't allow it... Danny rubbed his eyes, clearing his throat. He looked out to see the peaceful ocean as he was parked just before the shore. That moment felt calm... But reality crept in slowly, never letting him feel peace...

Grabbing his phone from the passenger seat, Danny held it within his grasp. Staring down at it... He paused. He see and feel his hands shaking; Was this all a sick game? Either way, he knew he had to call them either way...

Pressing the call button, he started to call Steve.

His heart pounded, wishing either Steve or Grace would pick up... to never hear that daunting voice again...

Closing his eyes, he listened and waited...

"Get them?"  
>Gritting his teeth as it was the leader who answered. It only made him more angry, more stressed. He began to wonder just where Steve and Grace where...<p>

"what do you mean, get them? There is no such thing!"

Danny yelled at the maniac on the other side. Receiving nothing but silence; Danny awaited a reply .. Anything.

"Ha-Ha, Yes.. I know. You passed"

the voice chuckled at him. The last words spun Danny around, he reacted with an outburst...

"What! I passed? What is this, a game to you? Are you forgetting I'm a detective? I will find you.. and I will put a bullet in you... you understand!"

Fed up, Danny furiously shouted. Hitting the steering wheel as he spoke. Displaying his anger, he was over the games. The taunting and fun they seemed to take pleasure in.

"Corner Elepaio street and Kahala Ave, just you"

Replying with a small and low manner, finishing his words; he instantly hung up. Never hearing a word from the man again. Danny stared at his phone for a moment before he went into the navigation software on his phone; bringing up the two locations. Locking it in, he quickly made his way there... Unaware of what exactly he was putting himself into, a trap. It could be Grace. Any indication that he could have his daughter back, he took it...

Anxiety, fear and nervousness spun around within. Scared of what he was to face. Scenario's and images struck his mind. He instantly assumed the worst; he was afraid to walk in and find Grace unconscious...Anything but that, please. Danny drove as quick as he could, almost every second he looked to see just how far he was from the destination; he was close, very close. He could feel his heart hammering so hard out of fear. He controlled his breathing and moved his way to the destination... They never gave him an actual residence; only the corner of the roads.. Why?

As he slowly moved towards the interception; Danny looked around carefully, closely observing everything he could. Anything that looked odd or different from the rest of the housings... It wasn't till his eyes looked ahead at the road.. In the split second, His car hits someone who was what looked like to be thrown onto the road. Slamming his foot down on the breaks, Danny screeched as the persistent sound of their body clashed with his car. The thump and thud was haunting...As Danny came to a stop; He instantly jumped out the car, his gun drawn. Quickly assessing the area for any runaways or by standers who may have pushed them onto the road...

Slowly moving towards them... Danny placed his gun back into his holster and rushed to the person as they lay there lifeless.

Laying on their right side, Danny came from behind and moved in closer... Leaping forwards as his eyes hit their face. Danny felt the painful rush strike him. His hands checking for vitals. The blood scared him deeply; His hands shook... He could barely mumble the words...The name.

"S – Steve"

Unsure, he made sure Steve didn't move. Laying unconscious; He tried his best to make sure he was ok. None responsive to his screaming of his name, Danny took a quick look at his hands. Tied together; zip tied so tightly. His hands were blue and purple from the loss of blood circulation. Pulling out his small switch combat knife, Danny cut the zip tie and let his hands free... Looking over to Steve's head, he noticed a small pool of blood... Reacting fast, Danny dialled 911 and alerted the ambulance. Insisting they get their now, not in five minutes...

As he screamed at the operator, Danny saw movements from Steve. Quickly throwing his cell to the ground; Danny instantly moved closer to Steve and assured him everything would be ok...

Steve started to slowly move, trying to move as he had no recollection on what had happened...

"...D...Danny?"

He mumbled as his eyes hit focus on Danny's face as he came into view..

"Hey, Hey don't move..."

He cried out, trying to keep him from moving. The risk of Steve having broken bones, a concussion and other injuries were very large. Danny kept his weight and strength into his palms, as he held Steve down. Keeping him from moving; he knew it would be a hard task... The man was made out of stone...

"I... I hit you with my car..."

Danny let out, only to have Steve laugh at him...

Steve smiled at him, Keeping the sheer agony that rush all over his body...

"Steve... Where is Grace?"  
>Danny asked him as carefully as he could, giving the situation he was in.. As he asked. Steve became quiet and motionless..<p>

"Steve?"

Danny cried out. Moving over, he kneeled down before Steve and lifted his head to check where the pool of blood was escaping from. One hand pressed against his neck, he checked his pulse. Faint. Moving in close, Danny checked his breathing... Dim... His hand at the back of his head, he could feel where the impact of the concrete road had hit Steve's skull...

As the ambulance was close behind, Danny looked back to see them on the other side of the road. Their sirens alarming everyone, the nosey and insensitive people rushed out their homes as the ambulance came to a stop. Looking in, they all watched as Danny frantically tried to move Steve to a more suitable position.

As the ambulance stopped; the paramedics immediately rushed to the scene. One of the three medics pushed Danny aside and assessed Steve.

"Hey.. I'm his partner.."

He managed to let out, his hands run through his hair. Panicking...Stepping backwards until he hit the ambulance van...

"You hit your partner with your car?"

One of the Medics pointed out as he took a quick glimpse of Danny's car...It had a very large dent on the bonnet and a largely cracked windscreen...

"He.. He was pushed out on the road..."

Danny explained between his long and large breaths. Listening, he watched them as they observed and checked over Steve for his injuries...

"He was injured before he was hit"

One of the medics looked back to Danny, his eye soon narrowed on the shield he wore on his belt...

"what's his name?"

They asked as Danny buried his face within his hands. Too much was happening; it was killing him...

"Commander Steve McGarrett"

Throwing his hands down, aggressively. He could feel his heart struggling to keep up with his level of stress and strain...

"He's stable...but we need to get him to the Hospital"

One of the medics started as he and the others prepared to place Steve on the gurney.

"Oh really? I didn't know that!"

Danny shrugged his shoulders and gave them a silly and sarcastic look; Throwing his arms about. He did his best to cover the sheer concern for Steve, throwing his sarcasm at anyone who crossed him. Although; with Steve it was clear he had more injuries than a single hit by his car...The Impact wasn't that great, he was moving slow...Steve was pushed ever so roughly and fast into him. Regardless; it was a very hard impact... but the wounds weren't entirely from this incident...

Moving Steve into the ambulance; Danny instantly jumped in after him as they wheeled him in. Shutting the doors, The medics carefully worked on Steve as they moved towards the nearest hospital. Danny placed his hand on Steve's arm. Apart of him was dreading the worst... this day was filled with dire...He knew it wasn't going to be any better, He had to get Grace... she had to be safe...

As Danny became lost in his thoughts. Steve slowly opened his eyes and watched the mere fright and pain written over Danny's face...

"I'm Sorry Danny"

Danny shot his head to see Steve as he apologised. Danny looked through his eyes, he wasn't sure what to think, what he was certain of.. was that, Steve was not responsible for any of it. It was none of his fault. He clearly did what he could to keep them from taking and or harming Grace...

"You're an idiot, don't apologise unless you've done something wrong"

Danny shot Steve a smile, playfully punching his arm. He did his best to cover the tears of pain as he tried his best to stay brave and steady for Grace. If there was anyway to find her, it would be Steve...

Danny thought for a moment; unsure whether or not to ask Steve where she could be, who they were... All the questions he had running around in his head, only Steve could answer.. As he thought deeply; the bleeping of the monitors awoke him from the deep train of thoughts.

"Steve!"

Danny shouted, he watched the Medics cower over him and assist him; unsure of what was happening... scared out of his mind, He sat there.. helpless, useless. The beeping terrifying him. Make it stop...

"He's fine, He's lost a lost of blood... He may be bleeding internally"

One of the medics pointed out as he lifted up Steve's once white T-shirt to reveal the bruised and red raw sides. The medic was shocked as he pinned his eyes to Steve's ribs and sides...

"Do you know what happened to him? This wasn't from the car accident"

He examined as Steve fell unconscious from the impact and shock that rushed through his body.

Danny ignored the medic and closely watched Steve. His eyes glimpsing at his ECG monitor every few seconds, making sure he was ok...The ride seemed to have been taking far too long...like an eternity.

"Sir?"

The Medic interrupted Danny's thoughts... Insisting he reply and answer his simple question.

"A lot of shit has happened.. I'm only just getting my head around it..."

He vaguely replied, irritated with the medic's questions. Even though; he knew the man only wanted to help Steve...

"Look... I'm sorry, he was held captive..that's all I know"

Danny held his hand out, apologising to the medic. Telling him as obscure as he could of the situation. All he really could say about it. His mind travelling back to Grace every second it could before it stuck to the situation at hand...

Arriving at the Hospital Danny heard a cell phone ringing. Realising he left his in his car... He grunted and shouted. He stopped and listened closely before realising it was in Steve's pocket. Taking the cell out, Chin was calling Steve. Rejecting and ending the call, Danny held Steve's phone in his hand as they wheeled him into the emergency unit. Just how long was he to keep Chin and Kono out of the loop?...as long as he could to save Grace...

…...

"Oh, the plan didn't work?"

"It did..."

"It did, really?...You let him go!"

"He was practically dead"

"Wrong. He saw you, he saw our friends. We may have Grace... but Steve? he is fine..."

Gunshot is fired.

"I'll do this myself... I'm more creative"

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank You everyone for your reviews and interest in the fic. Means so much to me! Please keep it up! You're all so inspiring! Thank You, once again!. _


	6. Chapter 6 – All I Need

Chapter 6 – All I Need

Danny's mind was spinning, racing. Unable to gather a single thought. Feeling the rush flow to his head, he had to take a seat. Doctors and nurses rushed and scattered throughout the corridors. Too much was happening, he was struggling to comprehend what exactly was happening, how he would face It and deal with it. If it wasn't having Grace being help captive, which made his heart ache, his hands shake. Tears slowly made their way down his face, it was too much. His daughter was taken from him, from someone he trusted... They managed to take down Steve, these people were playing games. Deadly and disgusting mind games. Did they want to break him? If that was their aim, they had done it. Any parent would break under such drastic circumstances surrounding their children. His mind circulated Grace, All he could think of was her beautiful smile, her sweet voice... It wasn't long before stupidity and aggression attacked him, his mind starting to hover around the worst scenario's... The thoughts haunted him. As he tapped into reality, leaving his scarred mind behind; he started to think of Steve...He was the only one who could help him save his little girl...If he was to survive. He still did not know the extend of Steve's wounds and condition...

The "What Ifs" started to clash and burn inside his mind... Causing everything to seem far worse. He couldn't keep his mind from going that way... Interrupting his agonising thoughts, A Doctor stood before him and awaited him to remove his hands from his face, hiding and burying himself...

"Sir..."

The Doctor kindly muttered...

Danny looked up, he studied the man's face first before reacting; He knew how to react now..

"Is He ok?"

He instantly asked, his lips quivered. He wasn't sure what he was going to say..

"He is fine, cracked ribs, severe bruising and swelling around his abdomen and chest. Therefore he he is fine.. there is no threat to his life. Would you like to see him?"

He smiled at Danny as he could see his face light up like a child receiving an ice cream. Danny nodded and rubbed his hands together, calming himself.

Even though Danny needed some air, to take a deep breath in. He insisted he go and make sure Steve was ok, not just by the doctors judgement and words. As Danny stood before the door. He froze and started to wonder, just what he would say, he was afraid... He wanted to … somewhat interrogate Steve, he wanted to know everything he knew. Every little detail that would help him... Either he'd be yelled at and told to leave, or Steve would completely understand. After all, Danny felt it was all his fault to begin with... If he hadn't asked Steve to spend the day with Grace it would have been himself in the situation, not Steve... but what he had to do.. He had too, no matter what.

Stepping in, Danny slowly and cautiously walked in. Slicking his hair back, showing just how nervous he really was. What was this? The first time he was meeting Steve? It was ridiculous!

He was still taking baby steps, Steve was still out of his view. The curtains were reeled over...

"Danny... I know you're there"

Steve gave him a neutral tone.

As Danny heard him, his cover was blown, he was caught in his tracks. He removed the curtains. His eyes sat upon Steve laying in the hospital bed. Their eyes locked for a second before Steve sighed deeply and shook his head...

"You look worse than me.."

Steve cracked the joke, only to have Danny snap back..

"What's wrong with you? Nothing.. you look fine"

Shrugging his shoulders, Danny came and sat on a single chair beside Steve's left side and let out a large sigh; uncertain on what his next choice of words would be...If any.

"Steve..."

Danny started, his hands together, his fingers interlocked. Looking up to face his partner. Taking a huge breath in. Danny tried his best to think of the best words... to let him know he cared for him, but he needed to know as soon as possible where and what he could about Grace's whereabouts.

"Spit it out, Danno."

Steve gave him a soft look, smiling at him...

" Can you tell me what happened?.."

Danny asked him, in the kindest manner he could gather with his thoughts being thrown around like a cyclone within his mind.

Steve could see just how careful Danny was being towards him, it made him smile.

Licking his bottom lip, Steve sat up a little and rested his upper body against the large hospital pillows...

He knew just how much Danny wanted to know what and how it all happened. How Grace was and who these thugs were.. Everything. Steve cleared his mind, thinking deeply about how and what happened. Trying his best to think of the most effective way to tell him...

"I went to pick Grace up, she was upset about you not being able to spend the day with her... But I cheered her up... She froze, seeing three men appear behind me. I guarded her until they tried to grab her. I told them she wasn't going anywhere... So they ambushed me. I told Grace to go inside and lock the doors and hide... then all I remember is being knocked out... waking up in a room with the men surrounding me. I noticed Grace wasn't with me and another room close by, the door was shut so I instantly made my way to it. I knew Grace was in there.. I managed to get to her and that's when they called you..."

Steve's eyes never left Danny's as he vaguely explained what happened. He could see Danny was hanging on every single word Steve let out. Trying his best to keep all of his questions and reactions inside until he finished...

"Steve..."

Danny roughly let out, his eyes so intense and bitter-sweet. Steve looked at him closely and could see the mere fear that struck his eyes.

"What did they want?"

As Danny let the question slip from his lips, he rubbed his mouth and leaned back into his chair. He was lost for words, afraid of what and how he would ask things. He felt he wasn't showing Steve enough appreciation for keeping his daughter safe...But he needed to know.

"I don't know.. they never discussed it around me."

Steve answered before taking a deeper look at Danny, he looked pale and sick. Steve cleared his throat and started..

"Danny... get some air.."

Practically ordering him to step outside and get some air, he could see just how stressed and sick he was feeling from the impact of everything forcing itself on him.

Danny nodded and slowly made his way out of Steve's room... like a snail, he slowly made his way out of the hospital. Heading out at the main front entrance. Standing there for a moment, Danny closed his eyes and embraced the soothing wind and air as it surrounded him. Before he could take a minute of bliss, his cell alerts him of an incoming call. Retrieving it, hesitation attacked him before he answered it.

"Danny Williams"

He answered. As he listened, it was the Local Towing company explaining they had towed his car to the Hospital's car park. Practically right where he was.

"Thank you"

Danny ended the call as a employer of the company came to him and handed him his keys.

Danny stared at his keys for a second before heading over to his car. Getting in, Danny sat there for a moment before someone randomly opens his passenger car and slides right in. As Danny looked to his left, whipping out his gun in guard. Aiming it directly to the person beside himself. He instantly started...

"What the hell Steven! I could have shot you!"

Danny screamed, waving his weapon around. Trying to get the mere thought he could have been shot by his own partner. Throwing his hands around, frantic.

"Calm down, you didn't shoot me..."

Steve replied as he got himself comfortable in the seat and gave Danny a smirk...

"Oh Oh you're lucky I didn't I would have!"

Danny replied, raising his voice as he placed his gun back into its holster.

"But you.. didn't"

Steve put him in his place before Danny hit him in the arm, agitated of his actions.

"What the hell are you doing here! Get back inside!"

Danny yelled at him again, demanding Steve to go back inside and rest, heal for that matter...

"No, I'm not going anywhere Danny. You need me"

Steve shook his head and started to buckle his seat belt. Determined to stay and get Grace back... This wasn't going to be a war. Danny knew he wouldn't win...Steve wouldn't back down, Danny knew this. However; he did what he could...

Aiming his weaponry at Steve, he cocked it and growled at Steve...

"Get back inside, Steve!"

Steve raised an eyebrow at Danny and shook his head, sighing. Steve gave Danny a soft look...

"Danny, we both know you're not going to shoot me... "

Shaking his head, he watched as Danny dropped his shoulders and lowered his weapon. It was worth a try...Deep inside, he knew he needed Steve's help...Regardless of his injuries.

"I'm Fine Danny, Ok? Now you need me... to get Grace back... So can you stop being all protective and start thinking about what we need to do?"

Steve gave Danny a serious and definite face. Convinced and confident that they would get Grace back, working together. He just needed to push and convince Danny into listening and agreeing...

Danny sighed deeply and nodded slowly. Looking down at his feet as his hands flexed the steering wheel. He sat there for a moment and closed his eyes, apart of him could feel it was wrong.. the other told him just how much he needed Steve and how much he needed to take the risk, for Grace... he would do anything for her...Opening his eyes slowly. Turning to see Steve staring at him. His eyes took a quick glimpse at what he was wearing, he was amused he hadn't dashed out of the hospital in his exposing hospital gown...

He wore a tight Black shirt, his storm grey cargo pants and desert combat boots. His usual wardrobe...Danny turned his attention to what he had in mind...

"Where do we start?"

"He's No longer at the Hospital, Get on it"

"Yes sir, I thought.. you were going to do everything from now on?"

"Don't question me, just do it..."

"Yes, Sir... but, can you make this clear... Who are we after? McGarrett or Williams?" 

"Both..."

_**Author's Note:**_

_Rusty and shit writing, i'm sorry guys. Also for the delay! I deeply apologies! I hope you still enjoy!. Please let me know :) Thank you very much! Again, thank you for the favourite stories, reviews and alerts. _


End file.
